Episode 7761 (19th December 2011)
Plot Tracy arrives home, tearful and bereft. Deirdre tries to comfort her. Tyrone, Sophie, Eileen, David and Norris are all independently fuming to find that the Christmas tree they each bought from Chesney and Gary is now bald. Audrey's annoyed to find the water supply at the salon has been cut off. David suspects that Owen's the culprit. Becky laments to Hayley how she's still in love with Steve but he'll never leave Tracy because of the twins. Tracy tells Deirdre how she suspects Steve and Becky of having an affair behind her back. At Kylie's suggestion, Audrey sets up a make-shift salon at No.8. Audrey asks Owen to have a look at the salon plumbing. Tracy bangs on Becky's door, looking for Steve. Becky insists he's not there but Tracy forces her way in to check. Becky admits to Tracy that she tried to seduce Steve at the hotel but he knocked her back. She assures Tracy that Steve is completely dedicated to her and the twins. As Tracy's leaving Becky's flat, she stumbles and falls down the stairs. Becky's shocked and calls an ambulance. Chesney and Gary are confronted by a bunch of angry residents all demanding their money back for their now bald Christmas trees. Peter promises Carla that he'll engineer some time with her on Christmas Day. Steve finally picks up Becky's messages. He rushes to the hospital where distraught Tracy tells him that Becky pushed her down the stairs and killed their babies. Cast Regular cast *Karl Munro - John Michie *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh Guest cast *Paramedic - Rachel Priest Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Ward Notes *This was the only episode transmitted on 19th December, as an edition of Who Wants to be a Millionaire was broadcast in the 8.30pm slot. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tracy falls down the stairs after storming round to Becky's and accusing her of spending the night with Steve; and Chesney is bombarded with complaints. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,020,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2011 episodes